


Pourpre et Obscène

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: 1930s, Aristocracy, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: Inspired by some wonderful stories written by cartouche.Miles and Ginger finally getting together in France.





	Pourpre et Obscène

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Try Another Flavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237341) by [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/pseuds/cartouche). 

[](https://imgur.com/e2zd6ld)

**Author's Note:**

> Vile Bodies belongs to Evelyn Waugh.
> 
> Miles and Ginger portrayed by Michael Sheen and David Tennant.
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
